


Control

by dolling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Knifeplay, Other, Teen Asriel, Teen Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolling/pseuds/dolling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara likes being in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Chara and Asriel isn't exactly healthy. This fic doesn't really focus on that, but you have been warned.  
> There's never enough Dom Chara and Sub Asriel. 
> 
> I haven't written anything like this before, I hope this is okay.

"Hmm, where should I start?" Chara casually asked Asriel, who was sitting in their lap, while examining the knife they were holding. They chose the bluntest knife they could find, because they know fully well how easy it is for them and Asriel to get too carried away. Despite loving the idea of Asriel being covered in scars that they caused, accidentally hurting and causing too much pain to him was the last thing they want to do.  
  
"I… I don't know, Chara… Don't you want to decide?" Asriel's voice slightly wavered with uncertainty, his claws fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt. Usually Chara makes all the decisions, and Asriel is always happy to follow them. He was not used to being given the freedom to choose.  
  
"C'mon, Azzy. I think you should make the decision this time. You can't always leave everything to me." Chara cooed, moving their free hand to gently stroke the soft fur on top of Asriel's head.  
  
"Maybe… start here?" Asriel rested his hand on his stomach, his breathing becoming slower and steadier than a few seconds ago.  
  
"Good. Would you close your eyes and put your arms behind for me? I'm not using a blindfold or tying you up, because I trust you. And I want you to focus on feeling." At the last moment before Asriel's eyes were covered by Chara's hands, he caught a glint of mischief in their eyes. He obeyed and kept his eyes shut, his body shuddering with anticipation at the mere thought of his body being marked by Chara using a knife. The thought of surprising Asriel by not starting with his stomach past Chara's mind, but they resisted the urge to do so. They wanted to let him know that his decisions matter, to let him know that he matters. It would not be long before they are in control again.

Chara gently pressed the blunt side of the knife onto the goat boy's stomach, experimenting and testing his reaction. Only a soft gasp. They raised an eyebrow seeing that his reaction was rather unsatisfyingly… calm for Chara. They then swiftly slid the tip of the knife across Asriel's stomach, applying enough force to break through the thin fabric of his shirt, but not enough to leave any marks on his body. The knife did not even touch his fur. Another quiet gasp escaped Asriel, but soon he was confused because he could not even feel the knife on him. Noticing the small frown of confusion and slight dissatisfaction that formed on Asriel's face, Chara couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

"Where next?" They asked. "Uh, my chest?" He replied after a few moments of hesitation. Maybe this time Chara will actually do something with the knife.

To his surprise, again, Chara simply dragged the cutting edge up his chest, popping the buttons of his shirt open. A cold sensation tingled from his chest to between his collar bones, and he felt his chest tightened as confusion grew into fear. He was ready for this. He wasn't afraid of the knife. He wanted this. What he did not expect was for Chara to take their time and tease him like that.

A thick silence filled the room, and all Asriel could hear was his own heart pounding hard and his heartbeat accelerating. Right when he was about whisper Chara's name just to confirm that they were still there, he felt the knife pressing against the bottom of his spine, causing him to squirm in surprise.

"Hey. Who's in control? Don't. Move." Chara's breath was hot against his floppy ears, the authoritative tone sending shivers down his spine. Everything was starting to become a mess for him. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling anymore - was he scared, or was he turned on? Or both? He didn’t know. All he knew was that it was Chara who was doing it, making him experience all those emotions, and that's amazing; Chara, who was basically the world to him. Asriel thought he had a little control over this  from the beginning, when he got the choice to decide where Chara would begin. For some reason he could not explain, he enjoyed the sense of losing the control he never had to begin, feeling it slipping bit by bit through the gaps between his fingers.

Chara drew the tip of the knife up Asriel's spine in an agonisingly slow pace, while Asriel tries his best to keep his body still for them. Asriel could _hear_ the smirk from Chara's voice as they hummed in amusement. Chara would never forget the times when Asriel would arch his back even with a touch as light as feather on his back. Their grin grew wider when they hear Asriel's quiet squeaks and his quickening breathing.

"C-Chara, please…" Asriel begged, the teasing was becoming too much for him, he didn't even know what he was begging for, he just wanted to open his eyes and look at Chara again, he wanted to see their face wanted to see their pretty red eyes wanted to hold Chara wanted to feel Chara _want want want he just wanted to_ -

"Open your eyes."

Asriel released a sigh of relief when he heard that. Then he opened his eyes. And the both of them were staring into each other's eyes. Chara's ruby red eyes contained so many emotions that were impossible for Asriel to name; but mainly it was possessiveness, and gentleness for when he obeyed like a good little pet. All of those feelings and emotions that Chara experiences and feels, they were reserved for Asriel, and him only. It made him feel like he was the centre of Chara's world - no, it made him feel like he _was_ Chara's world.

"Who do you belong to?" The cold knife tip was under his chin, and his whole body was shaking. Whether from the fear that the knife caused, or from intense happiness that the question was finally asked.  
  
"You, Chara. I'm yours." His voice was shaky but he said those words in the firmest tone, like it was the obvious answer to the simplest question. A gleeful smile formed on his maw and warm sensation of tears burned his eyes. He had been waiting for so long to answer that.  
  
"Yes. Mine." Chara's lips broke into a delightful grin, and Asriel wasn't even sure if he had ever seen Chara so happy.

Chara then started using their knife as their paint brush, painting their favourite tone of red on the canvas that was their whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that monsters do not bleed.  
> Shhh.


End file.
